


want you to feel it now

by spicysizzle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Butt Plugs, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Dominant Bottom, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Switching, M/M, Making Out, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Riding, Safewords, Service Top, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Teasing, Top Victor Nikiforov, Vibrators, Viktor Gets Wrecked, viktor landed zero jumps that day, viktor likes having his hair pulled while sucking dicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysizzle/pseuds/spicysizzle
Summary: If Viktor has learned one thing today, it is that skating with a raging boner is hard. No pun intended.(In which Yuuri teases Viktor throughout practice and then takes him apart like a champ)





	want you to feel it now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this fic of Yuuri riding Viktor into a mattress and domming him real good. Title is a lyric from ["Skin" by Rihanna. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTwo0_yIQFo)

If Viktor has learned one thing today, it is that skating with a raging boner is _hard_. No pun intended.

As he attempts to enter a quad flip, he shudders at the sensations ripping through him. He certainly has plenty of the upper body strength necessary to do the incredibly difficult jump, but the plug inside him, which Yuuri asked him to wear to practice, is shifting at every movement and setting his body on fire.

The quad turns into a single as Viktor lands on shaky skates, red-faced, sweating, and shuddering. His cock is pressing against his joggers, leaking and begging to be freed. Yuuri smiles sweetly and reaches into his pocket, procuring the plug’s remote. In a teasingly innocent tone, he asks, “What’s wrong, Viktor? Your face is sort of red. Don’t exert yourself, okay?”

Viktor had already been incredibly hot and bothered with the vibrating plug filling him up, but when Yuuri turns it on to the lowest setting, Viktor sees stars.

“What’s your color, Viktor?”

“Green, green, ah…”

Yuuri puts the remote back into his pocket. “Good. By the way, Mila told me that she and Yuri and Georgi were going to get lunch with Yakov. So, now that we’ve got this rink all to ourselves, can we work on my quad flip? I feel like I’m not entering the jump with enough momentum recently.”

Viktor nods and shifts a little, and- oh, God- that movement causes his cock to rub against his joggers the right way, and the next thing he knows, he’s coming with a shaky gasp. He thanks his lucky stars that he’s wearing black joggers, and groans when he feels the plug brush against his overstimulated, sensitive prostate.

Yuuri smirks. “Did you just…”

Viktor grimaces at the wet, sticky sensation in his pants. “Yeah, I did.”

“That flip entry isn’t going to teach itself, now, is it?”

Viktor sighs shakily and attempts a smile, finally beginning to recover from his orgasm. “Let’s get right to it.” He skates to where Yuuri is, and the sensation of the plug gets him hard all over again.

That’s definitely not the last time he comes in his pants that day.

* * *

By the time they get back to Viktor’s apartment, Viktor is shaking and panting, completely overstimulated. The vibrator is buzzing at level three. Viktor’s pants are dripping wet. He feels sticky and gross, but _so good_ at the same time, even though he’s not hard. Yuuri opens the door and looks at Viktor.

“Color?”

“Green… ah…”

Yuuri smirks at Viktor’s disheveled, wrecked state, enjoying the rare view. “How many times did you come during practice?”

Viktor hoarsely whispers, “Three.”

“Can you say that again? I don’t think I heard you properly.” Oh, Yuuri definitely heard. But he refuses to pass up this opportunity.

“Three times.”

Yuuri pulls Viktor into the apartment and shuts the door. He pushes the older man down on the couch. “Do you think you can handle coming again?”

Viktor gasps at the prospect of Yuuri making him orgasm again, feeling himself harden slightly again. “Yes, please.”

“Good,” Yuuri smiles, pulling Viktor’s heavily soiled joggers and briefs down. He takes a good look at Viktor’s rim, which is red and puffy as it throbs around the humming plug. His flushed cock is half-hard and twitching back to life after all it went through today. Yuuri’s mouth waters. Viktor’s cock may not be as thick as his own, but it is longer and curved and never fails to hit the right spots inside Yuuri.

Yuuri stands up to pull his pants down. He sighs in relief as his half-hard cock hits the cool air, and he strokes it slowly for a few seconds before turning his attention back to Viktor. Putting on that dangerously seductive Eros face, he asks, “Viktor, do you think you could fuck me? Would that make you come again?”

Viktor moans softly and feels himself get harder at the idea of Yuuri pushing him down and grinding his hips on Viktor’s cock in the way that drives Viktor crazy with desire. He loves it when Yuuri pushes him down and fucks him, but he loves it when Yuuri fucks himself on Viktor's cock just as much. Now, the sensations will be more pronounced because of the plug humming steadily inside Viktor. “Yes, please, _zolotse,”_ he groans.

Yuuri smiles. “Good.” He clambers back onto Viktor’s lap and gets on his knees, looking Viktor in the eye confidently. “Now finger me.”

Viktor reaches under the couch cushion, where a bottle of lube is hidden. He squirts some on his shaking finger and reaches between Yuuri’s legs, stroking his balls slightly and making him gasp. He finds Yuuri’s entrance and teases the rim a bit before pushing his finger in slowly. Yuuri shudders and softly moans, his eyes fluttering shut. Viktor starts pumping his finger in and out slowly.

Yuuri opens his legs a bit wider. “More,” he demands breathlessly, and Viktor slides another finger in. Yuuri bites his lip and throws his head back, rocking back on the two fingers and hissing every time they hit that bundle of nerves.

“Just like that, Vitya. I want one more.” Viktor complies, and Yuuri holds Viktor’s chest down for support as he rolls his hips back against Viktor’s lube-saturated fingers. Viktor bites his own lip at the arousing sight.

Deciding he’s ready, Yuuri pulls himself away from Viktor’s fingers, panting a bit. He bends over to fish the vibrator’s remote control out of his track pants, which are strewn on the floor. Viktor’s eyes widen. “Yuuri…”

The dark-haired man smirks. “I thought we could both have a little more fun while I ride you. Color?” Viktor groans and throws his head back. "Green. Ah, Yuuri, y-you’re going to be the death of me… but what a spectacular way to go… AH!”

A million jolts pass through Viktor's body as he feels his neglected cock being engulfed by tight, wet heat. He looks up to see Yuuri sinking down on his cock, inch by inch, breathing hard. When he is completely seated on Viktor’s thighs, he slightly wiggles his hips to get used to the intrusion.

The movement of Yuuri’s hips is causing the vibrator to press directly against Viktor’s prostate, and he keens as his eyes roll back.

“You like that, Viten’ka?” Yuuri pants as he lifts his hips and slides back down. They both groan loudly.

“M-more…”

“Viten’ka, you’re not saying the magic word.”

“Please… go faster…”

Yuuri smirks. “You sound so good when you beg for it.” Viktor’s wrecked, needy state pushes Yuuri to ride him faster. Viktor keens at the sensations crashing through his nerves: Yuuri clenching around him, and the plug moving around in his body.

Yuuri is practically bouncing in Viktor’s lap now, his head thrown back as each strike to his prostate pushes a high moan out of him. With trembling fingers, he grabs the remote and turns the plug on to the highest setting. Viktor practically _screams_ as he feels the sensations growing more intense and every nerve in his body feels like it is on fire as the plug nudges his abused prostate.

“I told you this would be fun,” Yuuri manages to get out before he picks up his pace. He shifts his hips slightly and yelps as Viktor’s cock hits his prostate. He feels precum leak rapidly out of his cock and drip onto Viktor’s abs.

“Viten’ka, I… _ah_ … Love seeing you like this… using your cock,” he groans. “It’s like you exist only to be my dildo. Only I get to stuff you with a toy and use your cock. So good, _hnn!”_

He leans down to kiss Viktor, and Viktor lifts his head to meet him halfway. Yuuri bites at his bottom lip and then slides his tongue into Viktor’s mouth. He swipes it against the roof of his mouth, eliciting a hum of appreciation. They continue licking messily into each other’s mouths, swallowing each other’s moans.

Yuuri breaks the kiss, and given how hazy his mind is, it is a miracle that he has enough presence of mind to appreciate the sight of Viktor’s red, swollen lips, dripping with saliva.

Viktor feels himself reaching the edge gradually. The way Yuuri’s tight ass is clenching his throbbing, leaking cock and causing the vibrator to shift every which way is getting to be too much. The incredibly sexy sight of Yuuri holding him down and gyrating his hips on Viktor’s lap isn’t helping, either. He is incredibly gone at that point, but manages to whimper, “Yuuri, baby, close!”

Yuuri somehow picks up the pace at which he is riding Viktor, and both their desperate moans, grunts, and whimpers fill the room. Yuuri opens his eyes to look at Viktor’s eyes, completely glossed over with lust, with tears of pleasure staining his cheeks.

“I want you to come inside me, Viktor. Show me how much you’re mine, Viten’ka!”

“Yours, yours, yours, I love you!” Viktor is reduced to a babbling, shaking, wrecked mess underneath Yuuri. “I’m coming!” He thrusts up into Yuuri and comes hard inside him with a shout.

While he is coming, Yuuri rides him steadfastly, breathing heavily until the never-ending stream of semen finally comes to a stop. Viktor is writhing from overstimulation and sobbing as Yuuri bounces on his softening cock and causes the vibrator to continue sliding inside him.

Yuuri finally takes pity on Viktor and slides the overstimulated cock out of his hole, Viktor’s cum trailing down his thighs. He moves forward to sit on Viktor’s chest. “Please suck me.” Yuuri’s gentle command floats to Viktor in his post-orgasmic haze, and he gathers the energy to run his tongue around Yuuri’s cock.

He sucks the tip in, and Yuuri inhales sharply. Yuuri grabs Viktor’s hair the way Viktor loves, and thrusts into his mouth until he feels himself falling over the edge.

“I’m gonna come! I’m gonna come down your fucking throat! Ah! I love you!” Yuuri keeps his word as he shakes and comes inside Viktor’s mouth. Viktor swallows the salty white fluid and lets Yuuri soften in his mouth slightly before he pulls off with an obscene _pop._

Viktor’s not even hard, but he feels like he’s ascended to a new plane, and being stuffed with the vibrator just feels so fucking good. He hardly feels it when Yuuri turns off the vibrations with the remote.

Yuuri looks down at Viktor. He’s incredibly flushed and sweaty, tears staining his cheeks, his mouth open and saliva running down his chin. Yuuri gently lifts his leg and reaches behind his balls to slowly, cautiously pull out the plug. Viktor whines softly as the feeling of being empty sets in on him.

Yuuri groans at how sore his hips and abs are, but rushes to the kitchen to get a glass of water, feeling Viktor’s cum drip down his thighs the entire time. Viktor is still not out of his incredibly intense post-orgasmic daze, but he needs to stay hydrated. Yuuri helps him sit up as Viktor groans.

“Viktor, you have to drink some water.”

“ _Nnn…_ ‘M tired…”

“Viktor, please.” He holds the glass to Viktor’s lips. The silver-haired man grunts and complies, drinking the glass as Yuuri tips it slightly. When the glass is empty, Yuuri sets it on the coffee table. “Better?”

“Hmm,” Viktor confirms. He’s still too exhausted to form a proper sentence.

“Stay put, I’m going to run a hot bath.” As Yuuri swiftly walks to the bathroom, Viktor manages to open an eye and smile softly at his amazing fiance before his eyes fall shut again.

* * *

“Viktor! I drew a bath.” Viktor opens his eyes to see Yuuri sitting on the edge of the couch. There is a towel around his waist, presumably to collect the cum leaking out of his hole before it stains the seat.

Yuuri stands up, gently guiding Viktor off the couch. He throws an arm securly around Viktor’s shoulders and supports him as they walk into the bathroom. Viktor relishes the earthy, citrusy scent of vetiver oil. Yuuri smiles at him. “Vetiver’s your favorite, isn’t it? I put some in the bath.” Yuuri drops the towel onto the bathroom floor and steps into the tub, leading Viktor next to him.

When they are both seated in the hot, fragrant water, Yuuri wraps his arms around Viktor securely. Viktor leans into his touch. They stay in that position until Viktor finally comes back to earth.

“Viktor, how was it?”

Viktor smiles lovingly at Yuuri. “You did so well, as always, _lyubov moya._ ”

Yuuri smiles back. “Good thing we don’t have competitions coming up until fall.” Suddenly, his eyes fill with mild concern. “Was it too much?”

Viktor chuckles. “No, no. I _loved_ it. In fact, I think we should do things like this more often.”

Yuuri’s features shift into that seductive smirk.

“Be careful what you wish for… _Viten’ka._ ”

Viktor feels his heartbeat speed up, pondering the implication of Yuuri’s words. Would they do this again? Would they try other types of new, exhilarating activities in the bedroom?

Viktor doesn't know what Yuuri means, but what he does know is that his Yuuri will never fail to surprise him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Catch me on tumblr @yoigarbage to see more KatsuDOM content, or @spicysizzle if you want to see more generic stuff ig. 
> 
> BTW, you can find Viktor's butt plug [here](https://www.lovehoney.com/product.cfm?p=34813) (It's hella expensive, but Viktor is rich so he'd probably own one LOL)
> 
> I'd highly appreciate if you could leave any potential feedback in the comments, and once again thank you for reading <3
> 
> (i'm just gonna come out and say it: i wrote this fic out of my HC that these two deserve a good ass dicking, in any format)


End file.
